United States Patent Application 20030172170, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “communications system and method is provided that includes multiple networked devices connected in a local area network and connected, via a gateway having enhanced functionality, to a wide area network such as the Internet using one or more Internet service providers. The system includes a source routing device (130), at least two networked customer premise equipment devices (118, 120), a gateway (123) for controlling communication between the source routing device (130) and the customer premise equipment devices (118, 120) and an address server (132) for providing the gateway (123) with at least two dynamically assigned Internet protocol addresses corresponding to different Internet service providers (138, 140) to enable each of the customer premise equipment devices (118, 120) to establish simultaneous connections with the different Internet service providers (138, 140).” See Abstract.
United States Patent Application 20030169752, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “integrated phone-based home gateway system is disclosed. The integrated phone-based home gateway system includes a broadband communication device, such as digital subscriber line (‘DSL’) device, an analog modem, a wireless interface, integrated into a screen-phone for providing broadband communication service to home users. Multiple home users are able to access the Internet and the content services for conducting e-commerce, receiving content news, entertaining on-demand, making audio or video communications, and telecommuting or working at home. This screen-phone based, modular, plug-n-play home gateway interface allows in-home as well as to-home networking, provides automatic data and broadband initialization, configuration and service provisioning, routing and bridging functionality and allows resource sharing among home devices via the existing phone wire, wireless, coaxial or optical cable connections.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Application 20030055945, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “services definition language for seamlessly creating and maintaining services over a network service reduces deployment time, cost, and maintenance, and increases reliability. An executable element generator is operable to process module scripts, such as an XML (Extensible Markup Language) script, recognized across the execution environment. Each module script describes a network element, service, or subscription. A plurality of available services are defined, in which each of the available services corresponds to one or more of the module scripts. A script processor interprets the module script and provides it to executable element generators conversant in the script language, which process the module scripts via a GUI to produce executable objects. A service provisioning engine is operable to execute the executable objects for providing the corresponding service via the network.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Application 20030120750, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that the “provisioning of user preferences to a device or service is described. According to one embodiment of the invention, upon detecting a coupling of a device, a presumed user of the device is determined. The user preferences of the presumed user are retrieved and used to configure the device. In addition, particular services are loaded and unloaded from the device based on the user preferences of the presumed user of the device.” See Abstract.